Tamiras
"Watch the past. Study it. Learn from it. Its successes and its failures. And when you're ready, use what you got from it to build the present. Improve on the past. Create a new, better version of it. But if the old version hinders you... destroy it." Tamiras was a Toa of Fire. History Tamiras was originally a Ta-Matoran, living in a village on the Northern Continent. The village was under the protection of Toa Pakhas. Tamiras admired Pakhas, and went on many adventures on his own. At one point, he was badly injured and had to be repaired using blue parts of armor. Nevertheless, he never stopped the fight, and was extremely fierce. When Pakhas felt his time as a Toa was coming to an end, he chose Tamiras as a successor and started training him. Just like his mentor, he witnessed the increasing brutality in the Matoran Universe. He swore that, as a Toa, he would find a way to bring lasting order and peace to his village, and maybe beyond. When he felt his protege was ready, Pakhas transferred his Toa Power to Tamiras, turning him into a Toa of Fire. However, Pakhas did not turn into a Turaga, indicating that his Destiny was somehow not fulfilled. He retired anyway, entrusting the protection of the village to Tamiras. Tamiras was strong, full of energy and dedicated. He battled Rahi, criminals and Dark Hunters tirelessly. And, comparing him to the exhausted and sloppy Pakhas, he was a breath of fresh air in the eyes of the Matoran. Thus, they tended to overlook his more brutal ways when dealing with enemies. To improve his efficiency, he decided to order several Kanohi Masks shaped like Pakhas' Kiril, as well as upgrade his armure by outfitting it with a rocket booster. One day, the village was assaulted by a brutal warrior in search of an artifact that was supposedly hidden there. Tamiras attempted to stop him, but during their conflict, the warrior was able to kill a Matoran. Enraged, the Toa of Fire defeated him and brutally murdered him. Following this, he started systematically killing his enemies. This horrified his fellow villagers, but due to the dire need of a Toa to protect them, they were unable to banish him. Eventually, Pakhas learned of this and came to confront him. They had a heated debate, and Tamiras, seeing his new way as the best one, refused to change. Pakhas left, disgusted, and Tamiras resumed his brutal activities. Abilities & traits Spending many years witnessing the increasing brutality of the Matoran Universe, Tamiras grew bitter and violent, though he was genuinely determined to protect his village. He, however, came to believe that the Toa had to adapt their methods to those of their opponents, using fear to keep them away. Thus he chose to discard the Toa Code and use whatever means he deemed necessary to neutralize any threat. He showed sadistic tendencies. Despite this, he still cared deeply about his friends and Pakhas, whom he had nothing but respect for, despite their differing opinions. As a Toa of Fire, he would create, control and absorb fire. He was an extremely agressive fighter, and did not hesitate to use dirty tactics. Mask & tools In honor of his former mentor, Tamiras wore a Great Kanohi Garai shaped like Pakhas' Kanohi Kiril as his primary mask. The Mask of Gravity allowed him to increase or decrease the affect of gravity on one or more targets, but not on himself. He also acquired a Great Crast, the Mask of Repulsion, as well as a Matatu, the Mask of Telekinesis. He had these masks made to look exactly like Pakhas' Kiril. He could switch masks with a thought, but this process was practically impossible to notice. Tamiras used his masks' similar shape to trick his opponents about its power and, alternatively, to make it appear as he was more powerful than he appeared. He wielded a three-bladed spear that he could use to channel his Elemental Power as well as in melee combat. He also wielded a Zamor Launcher. He had his armor outfitted with a rocket booster attached to his back, allowing him to fly, though he could not reach supersonic speed. Trivia *Lhikan had reasons to suspect that he sympathized with Toa Tuyet and might have helped her in her quest for the Nui Stone.